


Drift x Ragnorok (Rape/ Non-con)

by owo_jake



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Fortnite - Fandom
Genre: Drift is innocent, Drift is not ok, M/M, Ragnorok bullies Drift, Ragnorok hurts Drift for no reason, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owo_jake/pseuds/owo_jake
Summary: The title explains itself





	1. Chapter 1

Drift. The guy that everybody knew as the ‘new guy’ or something like that. He didnt fit in with everybody else. Not much people liked him or even tried to get along with him. Usually he would get bullied around in the battle bus. He was only like 18 and Ragnorok was like a million years old.

How can someone be so immature for a god like him. Who knows maybe he didn’t like the way Drift looked or acted but all Drift knows is that he didn’t do anything for Ragnorok to make fun of him with his little crew.

Usually he would get picked in the battle bus or they would team up against him in battle but Drift needed this to stop. His only friends were Bright Bomber, Rex, and Cuddle Team Leader. I guess Ragnorok didnt like the people he hanged out with.

This treatment from him lasted for about a few months but one day he took this too far. That one day Drift knew he couldn’t be there anymore. The day that Drift finally knew how Ragnorok felt about him. That one day that Drift died.

Drift was walking around the mall waiting for Bright Bomber and his other friends to show up at the spot they always met up at. He knew they would be there in about 20 minuets so he stalled time by walking out to get some fresh air.

That’s when he saw them. It was Ragnorok and his little group of friends that hates Drift for some reason.

“Hey look it’s the fag that has no friends” said Raven.

“Looking for your little friends, wait I forgot you don’t have none” cried Omega.

“I’m not a fag and I do got friends, just look please leave me alone I didn’t even bother your guys.” Said Drift.

“Well that’s not how it works here Drift.”Said Ragnorok. With that He punched him in the face hard enough that it knocked Drift out cold.

“Well that was easy” said Ragnorok.

(2 hours later)

Drift woke up with a bad ache coming from his face. He looked at his surroundings and found out he was inside the Norse ship. Drift wondered why he was in there all tied up. Memories flooded Drifts head with the fact that he was knocked out by Ragnorok. He needed to be at the mall with his friends.

Ragnorok suddenly appeared from the shadows exposing himself to Drift. Ragnorok was half naked and he carried a knife in his hand. Drift was vulnerable and tried pulling the ropes out but it was no use.

“What do you want from me Ragnorok. Why am I here.” Drift defensed himself. He knew he could say anything because Ragnorok would never kill somebody. Ragnorok May have made fun of him but he would never kill anybody, right? He knew Ragnorok wasn’t that evil. But maybe he was wrong.

Ragnorok didn’t say anything and approached him. Ragnorok got right in front of him and kneeled down to his level.

“You won’t think I would let anyone disrespect me like that would you? You wouldn’t think I would let you walk around knowing that you disrespect me? Would you? “ Ragnorok said.

“What do you mean I didnt even do anything to you? Please Ragnorok let me go.” Drift said in fear.

“Oh I’m gonna kill you slow you little bitch.” Ragnorok said.

‘Kill me! He would never!’ Drift thought to himself.

Ragnorok lunged at him with a knife in hand. Drift yelled out “wait” but it was too late. The Knife slid across Drifts chest leaving blood gushing everywhere.

This wasn’t in battle. This wasn’t where you get killed you get sent back into the battle bus. This was real life. If Drift dies here he would be dead forever.

“Wait please stop this! Please I don’t wanna die. I know you don’t like me but don’t you think this is too far! You’ve gone insane!” Drift pleaded out.

Ragnorok didint care. He never has.

“You know Drift I always didn’t like your eyes. It was always so perfect.” Ragnorok said.

Ragnorok cupped Drifts face and raises his knife up and stabbed one of Drifts eyes out. Drift screamed in pain and sobbed out of agony.

“please stop!” Drift said.

“Oh this is just the beginning. The fun hasn’t actually started yet.” Ragnorok said.

Those words sunk into Drift. He was scared for his life and he didnt want to know what was next.

Ragnorok picked drift up and released the ropes that binded him down to his knees. Ragnorok slammed his body into the floor and started touching him in places Drift didn’t want to be touched at. Ragnorok started stripping him down to starting with his blood stained shirt.

Drift was too scared to say anything but he knew he needed to find a way out of this.


	2. His mistake

Drift finally woke up. ‘Wait what’s going on. Why am I here.’ Drift thought to himself.

Memories of what happened last night suddenly pour into his head.

Drift lifted his shaking hand to his face. He remembers his eye. He felt his face, and it was clean? He feels a patch around his left eye. Drift then started to cry with his only eye left.

Drift remembers that he was beat and Ragnorok starting to strip him down and after it was blank. The thought of Ragnorok then made his stomach turn.

‘Damn. That monster. I’ll make sure he’ll pay for what he done to me’ Drift thought to himself while touching his bandage that covered his eye socket.

Drift started to observe is surroundings. He was in a padded room with only just a bed and a blanket. Drift realized that he only had a tank top and some boxer on.

‘What did Ragnorok do to me?’ Drift wondered.

The only door in Drifts room slammed open. It was Ragnorok.

“Hey get up” Ragnorok yelled at him. ‘No don’t get up’ Drift said to himself. “Now or else” “Y-you m-monster”

Ragnorok started to get annoyed and he yanked Drift off the bed leaving his skin exposed to the air. Drift didn’t know what to do but he looked up and saw Ragnorok and he also saw the door behind him. The door was wide open. ‘This might be the only chance to escape’ Drift thought to himslelf.

Ragnorok watched Drift as he stood up.

Drift watched as Ragnorok stared at him with those dreadful eyes.

Drift then made a run for it. He dodged Ragnoroks hand and ran. He ran as fast as he can.

“Oh Drift. Your so dumb” Ragnorok yelled as he watched Drift fun.

Ragnorok let out a hysterical laugh that’s echoed through the metal halls that Drift was running through. Halls that Drift had no idea lead to. Drift started to slow down a bit because he lost so much energy (since he had nothing to eat). Drift started to hyperventilate. He had no idea where he was running off to. The halls were dark and so dirty as if they were in some underground bunker.

Drift was running until he was stopped by a big figure standing in his way. He ran into the person but the person didn’t even budge. It was Ragnorok. No way! Drift was sure that he didn’t pass him. Unless he had some teleporting powers.

“Oh my little Drift. Where are u running off to? Do you even know where your going? Why running from daddy? Don’t you wann-“ Ragnorok was cut off mid sentence.

“Please don’t. Please don’t hurt me anymore. I’m sorry that I ran. I’ll go back to the room.plea-“ Now this time Drift was the one that was cut off but only by a hand smacking Drift across the face. Then with a punch that made Drift knock out cold.

Drift woke up again. But only on the floor of where he was knocked out on. He then saw Ragnorok looking down on him with those eyes.

He put three thing in front of Drift. A hacksaw, ace, and a circular saw.

“Hurry.Choose.now." He sounded more demanding, looking more sinister to the point where it scared Drift.

"W-what are you gonna use it for? " He asked, slightly afraid for the answer awaiting him.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, well, you’ll get a habit of getting up and walking away Drift. So I figured.

Why not stop you from ever moving again? "

Crazy... You're crazy! " Drift cried as tears spilled from his eyes "you're insane! " He yelled, backing away from him. Only if he didn’t run away.

"I don't wanna! I don't want it!, Take it away! Please! "

He begged.Drift was having a meltdown. A panic attack rather. He was terrified, he was shaking like a leaf.

Ragnorok turned on the circular saw on and started to cut his leg off. Drift was screaming. Begging for Ragnorok to stop. Drifts pride was being stripped down by the monter he hated.

After 4 minutes... his right leg was completely off.

Drift was hyperventilating, he was shaking in pain to the point where he was unable to scream. He felt like vomiting.

Drift tried to back away with his arms. With tears just flowing.

What are you doing, Drift? " Ragnorok asked, anger slightly visible on his face.

"No... No more! No, No, No, No! " He screamed, looking at him with his red eyes, still spilling tears.

"Oh?...But we still have one more to go."


	3. Please no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here u go

“Please no more” Drift pleaded

 

“Bitches like u need to be obedient. Don’t you realize, your mine and u don’t have a life anymore. No one will remember u or even think about you. No one cares if you died. But now you belong to me!” Ragnorok said

 

Ragnorok will let him go this time. After all he’s still new to this. Ragnorok then brought out a syringe.

 

“No more” Drift said quietly while coughing. Ragnorok then stabbed him with the syringe cause him to fall limp into Ragnoroks arms.

 

Drift woke up to the stinging pain in his leg- no never mind his thigh. Drift then got up and started to observe his thigh. It had been stitched up and cleaned. Drift was clean. Ragnorok must of washed him up. ‘That fucker’ Drift said in his head.

 

Tears started to fall out of his eye. His leg.

 

‘Why. Why did he do this. What did I ever did to you?’

 

‘I wanna go home. I wanna see my friends. Bright bomber, Rex, cuddle team leader. I miss them. I miss them all. I want to see them again.’ Those where the only thoughts in Drifts head.

 

Drift was thinking too much because he didn’t seem to realize the door opening behind him. Ragnorok came in and just stared at Drift who was facing the wall, all curled up.

 

Ragnorok got annoyed that he wasn’t noticing him. Ragnorok then got behind Drift in his bed and started to wrap his hands around his torso, rubbing Drifts toned muscles and whispering dirty stuff into his ear behind him.

 

All Drift did was cry and let out little sobs. He couldn’t even open his eye to see Ragnoroks hands on his body. He didn’t even listen to what he was saying. He wasn’t listening until one thing caught his attention.

 

“You know, I have a visitor who would like to see you. He would like to see what I made out of you and fuck you until you beg for him to stop” Ragnorok whispered into his ear and then smiled.

 

Drift couldn’t believe what he just said. He stopped crying and just started stayed where he was. He didn’t want anybody else to see him like this or let alone touch him. What was he, some kind of object where you put your dick in.

 

“You don’t know him but he’s a good friend of mine. His name is Sanctum.” Ragnorok whispered.

 

Drift was lost in words that Ragnorok was actually going to let somebody fuck him. Drift wasn’t even gay. But Ragnorok just wanted to torture Drift. Ragnorok just wanted to break Drift in every way.

 

Ragnorok then got a hold of Drifts thigh and started to rub against the stitches. That hurt Drift, physically. Drift let out a little cry when Ragnoroks hand started to go up a bit, to his crotch.

 

“W-why? Why do y-you do th-these things to m-me? My e-eye, my leg. Your a m-monster” Drift sounded so broken. So weak. But that’s all he could let out before he started to sob harder leaning on Ragnoroks body (since Drift was so weak).

 

Ragnorok just let out a laugh. An evil laugh.

 

“Really? You really think I’ll feel bad for you? No Drift. I’m going make sure you’ll be broken in every way until you beg for my cock.” Ragnorok said.

 

Ragnoroks hand finally reached Drifts entrance when he backed his hand away. He stopped touching Drifts most private parts.

 

“Wait. No. I won’t prep you. You deserve Sanctums dick raw. You deserve it raw and painful.” Ragnorok hissed into his ear.

 

Then a knock was heard from his door. It was him. Sanctum. Drift was scared. He didn’t want this.

 

“Oh look he’s here. Get ready Drift, because this will probably be the worse 3 hours of you life. And remember to be a good boy and don’t do anything bad. Okay? Because you know what’s going to happen if you don’t” Ragnorok said while touching his other leg that wasn’t cut off.

 

Drift knew what he meant. If he didn’t behave, he’ll get his other leg cut off.

 

Then Ragnorok got up to open the door. Drift turned his head slowly to see a big guy standing in the door way. He was as big as Ragnorok. He as this smile in his face that scared Drift to his inner core.

 

‘Please. Someone help me’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment is you have any suggestions  
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo

Sanctum got on the bed with Drift and smiled. He had a smile of the devil. He looked down on Drift who was shaking uncontrollably. Drift was scared. He didn’t know this guy or even saw him before. Drift knew he had to obey or else-.

“Wow. You look way better in person than on the picture. I didnt imagine you to be this cute. Shaking in fear under me. Damn that’s a sight for sore eyes.” Sanctum said.

Every-single-fucking word Sanctum said made Drifts stomach turn.

‘This guy is sick!’ Drift said to himself.

Sanctum tried to bring his face closer but Drift blocked his face from him. Drift held up his arms to his face, trying to block Sanctums face from his. All Sanctum did was laugh. He laughed at Drift because he thinks that’s what’s gonna help him. No. Nothings gonna help Drift. Not even prayers.

Sanctum got a hold of Drifts forearms, holding them down. At this stance Drift was vulnerable. His face was exposed to Sanctum. Drift struggled with Sanctums strength but he was no match. Drift didn’t have any energy left in him.

Sanctum put his mouth on Drifts neck and started to suck. Leaving hickeys all over. Sanctum was holding down his arms and his body was holding Drifts body down also.

Sanctum ripped off Drifts clothes leaving him exposed to Sanctums eyes.

“P-please n-no more” drift pleaded.

Sanctum just ignored him and cupped Drifts ass and lined it up with his dick. Drifts struggled beneath him but Sanctum was stronger than him.

And with all his might, Sanctum thrusted into Drift without preparation.

Drift let out a blood curdling scream.

Drift tried to push Sanctums torso away but it was no use. Drift couldn’t do anything but just let the tears wash down his face. He sobbed under Sanctum and Sanctum was taking pleasure of it.

Sanctum fucked Drift senselessly. Drift had no pleasure whatsoever. Sanctum grabbed Drifts limp dick and Drift let out a yelp.

“Why aren’t you hard yet? Huh. Bitches like you shouldn’t be so immune to my pleasures.” Sanctum said.

“Stop! Please!” Drift managed to scream out.

Sanctum said nothing and started to fuck him even harder.

Drift screamed bloody murder until Sanctum finally came. Sanctum pulled out and started to slap Drifts face. Slaps then turned into punches. Drift said nothing, all he did was take the beating. He was trying to defend himself but he no energy left in him.

“ Alright it’s time for me to go. Your a good fuck Drift. You know you should’ve became a prostitute. You’ll make a pretty penny out of it” Snactum said.

Those words hurt Dirft, bad. Sanctum got up and just left. He left Drift on the bed crying. Drift curled up to a ball and just stayed where he was. He was too scared to even look at the man who took his pride away.

Drift was finally broken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know. I’m evil


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I decided to continue with this story instead of abandoning it.

Drift wakes up with pain all over and suddenly remembers what happened last night. Sanctum fucked him and raped him. Drift was so innocent. He doesn’t deserve this kind of torture.

Drift was lost in thought until he hears his door open. It’s Ragnorok. Drift puts his hands up for defense and shuts his eyes in fear. He was whimpering. Good.

Ragnorok walls over to Drift and grabs his wrist. Drift struggles to keep him away. Drift starts to panic.

“Please Ragnorok! Please I’ll do anything u want. I won’t be bad anymore please please. D-don’t hurt m-me anymore.” Drift pleaded. Of course Ragnorok doesn’t care and just gets annoyed of him. Ragnorok brings up his hand, and backhands Drift hard across the face.

Drift is stunned for a bit and realizes that no matter how much he try’s, he’ll never listen. Tears start to build up in his eyes. Why must his life have to be like this.

“Jesus Drift. Can’t u just shut the fuck up. I told u once before, u don’t have a life anymore. U belong to me and the only good thing ur good for is for fucking. Your nothing but a cum dumpster for me. So pleading won’t help u at all. Keep it up and I’ll sew your mouth shut. And I’m not fucking joking. Just look at your eye and your leg.” Ragnorok spits at his face and laughs. He’s a fucking monster.

Ragnorok unzips his pants and starts thrusting into Drift. Drift silently cries. He doesn’t want this. All he can do is whimper and sob like the little bitch he actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please tell me what u think and comment. When u guys leave a comment, it tells me there’s still some people reading this and it’ll give me a reason to add new chapters.


	6. Inhumane

        It’s been about 1 month ever since Drift has been kidnapped by Ragnorok. Drift gets washed by Ragnorok, he gets fed by him. Drift takes care of his own personal hygiene because Ragnorok lets him. Drift already accepted his life as a cum dumpster for Ragnorok. There was no point of fighting back anymore. Drift also has lost his voice. He doesn’t feel like talking anymore. He doesn’t feel like a human being anymore. Everyday he has been raped, beat, abused by Ragnorok. Drift knows that he can’t escape from him....

* * *

 

 

        Drift wakes up with a massive headache due to the beat down he received from Ragnorok the night before. He gets up and leans his back on wall and waits. He waits for Ragnorok to come by and feed him like how he was doing for the past month. He hasn’t seen or heard from Sanctum at all - which he was thankful for. There’s nothing to do in his room. There’s only a bed, sink, and toilet. Just like a prison cell, but in a clean padded white room. 

 

        Drift suddenly looks up as the door opens to reveal Ragnorok standing with a breakfast plate. 

 

        “Here eat up. I’ll be back in 2 hours.” Ragnorok said. Drift knew what he meant. He had only 2 hours to eat before he gets fucked and abused. It’s been like this everyday for him. 

 

(Next day) 

 

        Drift wakes up with the sound of some girl screaming as if she was getting beat. It sounded like it was coming from the hallway. 

 

       Drifts door suddenly opens and what he sees shocked him. 

 

       It was Bright Bomber. She looked beat. She had bruises all over her face. She was violently shoved into his room. Behind her was Ragnorok and Sanctum. He was surprised to see Sanctum. 

 

      Bright Bomber was then kicked and punched while she was on the floor. Drift tried to help her and get to her, but he was held back by Sanctum. Drift started to cry. He watched his best friend get beat by Ragnorok. This is when Drift spoke for the first time in a while.

 

      “P-please d-don’t hurt her!” Drifts voice sounded very raspy and scratchy. Ragnorok looks up and is surprised that he actually talked for once. 

 

      “That’s the first time I heard u talked in a while. Ha. Just because u talked im going to kill her.” Ragnorok then laughed. Drift knew that he was never supposed to talk but this was serious. He was going to kill her. 

 

      “U know this bitch almost killed me. She knew about u Drift. She almost had me. I’m just giving her what she deserves.” Ragnorok explained. 

 

      “N-no please!!” Drift tried to yell. Ragnorok pulled out a gun. He pointed at Bright Bomber. And pulled the trigger. Blood splattered all over the white walls. Ragnorok laughed and smiled at Drift. Drift just witnessed his best friend die. He didn’t say anything. Tears where just pouring out.

 

       Drift then was pushed down into his bed by Sanctum. Ragnorok and Sanctum stood before him.

 

      “I got the knife Sanctum?” Ragnorok asked.

 

      “Yea” Sanctum replied. He looked pretty hesitant but he ended up giving him the knife. Drift knew what was up. 

 

      “W-what are u d-doing?” Drift asked with a broken voice. Sanctum then started to hold him down. Ragnorok lifted the knife up and started writing the letter “R” on his abs. It was difficult but he managed to cut deep but not deep enough for stitches. All Drift did was whimper and cry out in pain. 

 

      “Alright we got that done. Now people know that u belong to me now. Sanctum can you hold his arms up as I beat him and rape him?” Ragnorok asked. 

 

      “Hey Ragnorok. D-don’t you think he’s had enough already. I mean he did just watch his friend get murderd in front of his face and also get a huge ‘R’ carved into his abs. I think he’s had enough already....” Sanctum said. Ragnorok took this as offensive and just stared at Sanctum as if he’s the crazy one. There was silent pause before he replied. 

 

         “DONT YOU EVER QUESTION MY ACTIONS! I GET TO DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO WITH MY PET. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP. Or else you wanna end up like him.....” Ragnorok yelled while pointing the knife at Sanctum. 

 

        “Ok ok man. Chill. Sorry for that.” Sanctum tried to calm him down. He knew he fucked up. 

 

       After the beat down and Drift getting fucked, Sanctum stayed a little with Drift with Ragnoroks permission. 

 

       Sanctum just watched as Drift was still recovering physically and emotionally from what just happened. Bright Bombers body was moved away - which was good. Sanctum kinda felt bad. He went to go sit on the bed while Drift was in the corner crying into his pillow. He doesn’t know that Sanctum is there. 

 

     “Hey” Sanctum says as he put his hand on his leg. This startles Drift so he goes in defense mode but soon realize that Sanctum isn’t going to do nothing.

 

        “Listen I’m sorry about your friend. I didn’t want to do it but Ragnorok made me do it. I’m not a murderer. And I think what he’s doing to you is inhumane. I never thought he was going to keep you for this long.” Sanctum said. That’s the first time somebody was kinda nice to Drift in a while. Drift didn’t say anything and just looked down with puffy eyes and that honestly hurt Sanctum a little. 

 

       

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what u guys think about Sanctum right now.


	7. Chapter 7

2 days. It’s been 2 days ever since Drift saw his best friend die in front of his eyes. It’s been 2 days ever since Sanctum had that little talk with him. It’s been 2 days.

 

Drift was mad, sad, and frustrated. He watched his best friend die in front on him and he couldn’t do anything about it. He just watched as she got beat up and shot. He could’ve at least tried to stop him. But all he did was tell him to stop and that got her killed.

 

‘It’s my fault. It’s all my fault. Why. Why is my life like this. How can I call myself a man anymore. All I’m good for is cum dumpster.’ Drift thought to himself.

 

Drift could hear his door open and he already knew what was to come. Ragnorok walked over to Drift sitting on his bed. He could see how much he has been crying because of his eye. But he didn’t care.

 

“Get up. I brought some breakfast.” Ragnorok said. It’s true, Drift was starving. He hasn’t eaten anything since 2 days ago.

 

“You want some food huh? I know your starving so come here. But before I feed you, I want you to do something for me. Without me forcing you.” Ragnorok said. Drift didn’t know what he was talking about until he got up. Ragnoroks cock was out and he was sitting down. He wanted a blowjob. Ragnorok motioned his hand to let Drift come over and suck his cock.

 

“N-no” Drift said. He doesn’t want to give him a blowjob. He doesn’t want to have this monsters cock in his mouth. It’s disgusting.

 

“Come. Here. Now! Or else...” Ragnorok threatened.

 

“O-or else what? Huh?” Drift said with an attitude. Ragnorok was taken back by his attitude. Drift never had and attitude towards Ragnorok. He never even talked back to him. He knows better than that. Unless Drift had a death wish.

 

Ragnorok grabbed his chin with one hand and grabbed the back of his head with his other hand. He was gonna force Drift on him. Drift tried pulling away but with no use. He had no option but to actually hit Ragnorok. So he did. Drift punched him right in the face. It wasn’t hard but it was still a hit. Ragnorok let go and he was mad.

 

“Do you have a death wish Drift? Huh?! Do you really want to die just like that bitch that I beat up? Huh?” Ragnorok said. Drift regretted hitting him.

 

“N-no please?! I’m s-sorry! I’ll do anything you want just please don’t kill me!” Drift pleaded. Ragnorok didn’t listen (obviously). He pushed Drift down onto his bed and got on top of him. He grabbed the small knife that came with the food and pointed it towards Drift.

 

“No please!” Drift screamed.

 

At this moment Sanctum walked into the room and saw what was happening.

 

“Ah Sanctum. Good thing your here. Now you can help me hold him down. I’m gonna cut this bitches arm slow.” Ragnorok then laughed. Drift squealed at those words knowing that Ragnorok is going to cut his arm off.

 

“Sanctum grab the ducktape over there.” Ragnorok commanded. Sanctum tossed Ragnorok the ducktape. He started taping up Drifts mouth so he doesn’t have to scream like the little bitch he is.

 

Ragnorok got on top of Drift and started holding his arms down.

 

“Sanctum hold his arm down while I do my dirty work.” Ragnorok said. Sanctum didn’t want to do it but he knew what would happen to him if he didn’t.

 

“MPHH!” Drift tried to scream but he couldn’t. He started to cry.

 

Ragnorok pressed down the knife into his bicep and was about to cut until Sanctum said something.

 

“Hey maybe this is a little too much for him. He can’t even walk anymore.” Sanctum tried to safe drift without making it seem like he was.

 

“But this bitch hit me. This is what he deserves.” Ragnorok said.

 

“Yea but he’ll probably die from. Blood loss and stuff. How about we just beat him up and rape him like usual.” Sanctum said.

 

“Ugh. Fine. Be thankful Drift. Sanctum just saved your ass by changing my mind. But if you ever lay a hand on me again, I won’t hesitate to rip both your arms off. And you know I’ll do it.” Ragnorok said to Drift. Ragnorok put the knife down and got down to the beating.

 

* * *

 

After the beating, Ragnorok left the room to do some other stuff and left Sanctum with Drift.

 

Sanctum walked over to Drift who was laying on his bed, crying.

 

“Hey. I didnt mean to beat you up earlier. But I had to. Sorry.” Sanctum apologized. There was a long pause before Drift said anything.

 

“T-thank you” Drift said.

 

“For what? All I ever did to you was just bad.” Sanctum replied.

 

“You saved my arm from being c-chopped up. And I owe you everything for it.” Drift said while crying. Sanctum didn’t say anything back but understood what he meant. Sanctum grabbed the plate of food that Ragnorok left and picked it up.

 

“Here let me help you up so I can feed you food.” Sanctum said. Sanctum helped him sit up. It’s difficult for Drift to get up due to all the bruises in his body and also because he only has one leg.

 

Sanctum started feeding him and he was gentle with him. Unlike Ragnorok.

 

“Hey don’t be so reckless with Ragnorok. Ok? I don’t want to come here one day to see you dead. Alright?” Sanctum said while feeding him. Drift was confused to why Sanctum cared for him.

 

“Why do you care if I died. All I’m good for is fucking. I’m worthless.” Drift said while holding himself.

 

“Hey. Your not worthless.” Sanctum said. Drift looked up at him with tears in his eye. Sanctum just put the plate down and hugged him. He hugged him tightly.

 

“I’ll find a way out of here for you. I’ll try to get you out of here one day.” Sanctum said. Drift just hugged tighter and sobbed into his shirt.

 

For once in a while, Drift had hope. He had hope that one day he’ll be able to get his life back.


	8. Sick

 

> After Drifts and Sanctums talk, Drift waited for him. He knew he’ll find a way out. He waited for days and days. Everyday was the same thing. Just getting beat by Ragnorok. Getting fed, washed, and fucked everyday was Drifts life now. Whenever he hears Ragnorok get back, Drift just gets scared and expects the worse....
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Drift was laying on his bed just thinking of how all his friends would look when he finally gets back. The thought just makes Drift tear up. Thinking about Bright Bomber just makes him cry. How can someone be so _cruel?_
> 
> Drift can hear Ragnorok get back from wherever he was. Drift gets up and gets ready for a beating.
> 
>  
> 
> Ragnorok slammed the door open which made Dirft flinch. ‘Oh no. He’s in a bad mood.’ Whenever Ragnorok was in a bad mood, he would beat and fuck Drift till he passed out. Ragnorok would take his anger out on Drift. 
> 
>  Ragnorok just walked over to Drifts bed and sat there. Dirft was confused why he didn’t hit him instead.
> 
>  
> 
> “Suck me off bitch.” Ragnorok said. 
> 
>  
> 
> Drift hated using his mouth. He hated the way Ragnorok tasted. How he would slam his cock into the back of his throat. He only did it twice.
> 
>  
> 
> “P-please don’t make m-me do this.” Drift pleaded. He really didn’t wanna do this. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Do it. Now.” Ragnorok commanded. 
> 
>  
> 
> Drift didn’t move at all. He didn’t want to suck him off. He would get beat than do that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ragnorok got pissed and grabbed Drift and forced him on his dick. Drift tried to pull himself out but Ragnorok wouldn’t budge. Drift was tearing up as Ragnorok was thrusting into his fragile mouth. 
> 
>  
> 
> Drift couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t. He was panicking now. So he **bit** him. Drift bit his cock. And it might’ve been the worst mistake he has ever made in his life. Ragorok pulled back and pushed Drift off. Now he was angry. 
> 
>  
> 
> “You fucking bitch! Ohhh now you’ve done it. Your going to wish you end up dying after what I’m going to do to you!” Ragnorok yelled. He reached over to his duffel bag to grab something. 
> 
>  
> 
> “N”no please! It was an accident. I couldn’t b-breathe! Please don’t do this!” Drift was already expecting the worst. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ragnorok pushed Drift down on his back and got on top of him. Drift tried to push him off but he was to heavy. Ragnorok the held up some pliers and grabbed his mouth. Drift knew what he was going to do and tried to tell him sorry and kept trying to apologize but it didn’t matter anymore. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Open up you fucking bitch! This is what you get you little fucker!” Ragnorok then shoved the pliers into his mouth and yanked on one of Drifts back tooth. It hurt like hell. The tooth didn’t even come out until the 4th pull. Drift screamed because of the pain. Lots of blood started to gush out of his mouth. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ragnorok smiled and looked at the tooth he pulled out. It was all bloody and and pieces of meat on it. Ragnorok got up to get a jar to put the tooth in. This was Drift chance to escape! 
> 
>  
> 
> While Ragnorok was searching for a jar in his duffle bag, Dirft started to crawl out the door. He had to use all of his strength to pull his body out of the bed. He was almost there! 
> 
>  
> 
> “Where do you think your going Drift? We still got 27 more left!” Ragnorok had a sinister look on his face and slowly walked over to Drift holding up the bloody pliers. Drift looked up at him from the floor with a sobbing bloody face. Ragnorok started kicking Drifts face. Hard. Hard enough to know a few other teeth out. More and more blood started to gush out. 
> 
>  
> 
> “P-please” Drift tried to say with a mouth full of blood and looked up at him with mercy in his eyes. But of course, there was no mercy in Ragnorok. Ragnorok then looked at his healed eye socket and shoved his finger in violently. Blood started to fall down from his eye socket. Drift sobbed while he tried to take his finger out, but Drift was too _weak._ That’s all Drift was, _weak._
> 
>  
> 
> Ragnorok slammed his body into the hard ground and shoved the pliers into his mouth again to violently pull out another one of Drifts back teeth. Drift felt like he was going to die. He felt like he was going to pass out. He wanted to. This pain was unbearable. He knew he wasn’t going to escape from Ragnorok anyway. In the back of his head, he knew the Sanctum was probably lying to him. He wasn’t going to help him escape. He probably just left him here to die. What a sad, pathetic life Drift lived. He has nobody anyway. Nobody loved him. Nobody cared. He now excepted the fact that he was going to die today. And he was fine with that. Drift finally gave up......
> 
>  
> 
> Just when Drift thought all hope was lost, he felt Ragnorok get off his body. He opened his eye to see Sanctum. Sanctum was on top of Ragnorok, beating the fuck out of him. Drift slowly got up and looked at his body. There was so much blood on him. Was this all his blood? Drift slowly got to realize that Sanctum had saved him. 
> 
>  
> 
> “You bastard! Why are you doing this!” Ragnorok yelled at Sanctum while he was getting beat. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t you realize what your doing to him? This is sick! Your fucking sick Ragnorok!” Sanctum said. Then he finally knocks hims out. Sanctum turns around to see Drift on the floor with a pool of blood under him. Drift was barely conscious. Sanctum went down and put Drifts head on lap and cried.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m sorry Drift. If I came sooner then wouldn’t have happened. This is all my fault!” Sanctum sobbed above Drift. 
> 
>  
> 
>  


	9. Happier

As Drift lays on the floor, Sanctum calls the ambulance to save his life. Ragnorok wasn’t dead and he wasn’t going to die. He was going to rot in prison where he belongs.

* * *

 

(3 weeks later)

 

After about 3 weeks at the hospital, Drift was finally able to go. He honestly didn’t want to go. He felt safe at the hospital with people watching him. Out here, nobody cared for him. Except for his friends... Oh yeah, he remembers his old friends. He plans to call them as soon as possible he gets home.

 

Once Drift gets home, he gets a good look at his house. It looks like it haven’t been touched after all this time. His car is still at the same place he left it. Everything was just left how it was. And he was great full for that.

 

Drift has trouble getting to the front door because he had to take a wheel chair since he only has one leg now. He thinks about how Ragnorok is now in prison for life. The thought of him still makes him scared.

 

As drift enters his house, he can see how everything was never touched. The was a glass of water on the table with dust all over it. It’s like nobody even cared to check up on him. The thought just made Dirft even more sad. He gets his phone and sees how much his friends have called him when he was captured by Ragnorok. There was a bunch from his friends. Especially Bright Bomber...

 

Drift didn’t waste no time to call one of his friends. He dials the phone to Rex’s number. As it rings, Dirft gets nervous and excited to finally talk to his friend again.

 

“Hello” Rex answers in an annoyed voice.

 

“R-Rex it’s me drift.” Drift says in a low happy voice.

 

“Ok. And?” Rex said blankly.

 

“D-don’t you remember me?” Drift says with a little panic.

 

“Your asking if I remembered the person who’s fault of Bright Bomber death? Of course I remember you, you fucking dumbass. Because of you Bright Bomber dead. If you weren’t such a little pussy ass bitch, you wouldn’t have to get captured by Ragnorok. I’m pretty sure you liked the things he did to you. Huh. Since your a little bitch, you probably loved it. We all blame you for _her_ death. Don’t try to talk to use ever again Drift. Nobody cares for you anymore.” Rex then just hangs up.

 

Drift couldn’t even put down the phone from his ear. Tears just start to fall from his face.

 

‘How could someone be so... cruel’

 

‘He didn’t mean to get her killed me’

 

‘It’s not my fault’

 

So it’s finally settled. Huh. Nobody cared for him now.

 

* * *

 

(1 month later) 

 

Drift now has a prosthetic leg. It actually didn’t look half bad. He decided to not get a prosthetic eye since he didn’t like anything going in his eye. He does wear sun glasses or an eye patch to cover it up. He’s gone into rehab. But of course, they didn’t help him mentally. He still gets scared at night and has nightmares everyday. Are hard for him to go outside. Whenever a guy would enter a room with him, he would start shaking. Nothing was the same. He hasn’t made any friends or nobody checked up on him. He was fine with that. At least now if he killed himself nobody would care. 

 

Dirft has enough of this sad pethetic life of his. He wanted to end it all. But of course he doesn’t have the guts to do that. 

 

As Drift was preparing some food in his kitchen, he hears the door bell ring which makes him jump.

 

‘Who would be ringing my door bell at night?’ Drift thought to himself. 

 

Drift then start to get more and more scared. He gets one of his kitchen knife and puts it behind his back. He then slowly walks over to the door. As he gets closer and closer the door bell rings again. Drift finaly brought up enough courage to open the door. He was surprised to see who it was. It was Sanctum. He hasn’t seen him in months. Drift was surprisingly happy to see him. 

 

“Drift! How have you been. It’s been a while.” Sanctum reaches over to give him a hug. Drift drops the knife and hugs Sanctum tightly. His eyes start to water. Drift always craved this type of affection. He hasn’t felt this in a long time. After a long, tight, hug they let go and look at each other. 

 

“I h-haven’t seen you in months S-Sanctum.” Drift said softly. Sanctum realizes that Dirft hasn’t lost his stutter and he still talks low and soflty. The thought honestly made him sad. 

 

“I just haven’t had enough courage to come and visit you. I thought you wouldn’t want to see me again.” Sanctum replied. 

 

“Good thing you came. I p-prepared some food. Come in.” Drift said. Sanctum could tell that Drift was getting more and more happier. Drift was just happy he could have someone to talk to.

 

As they are at the dinner table, they talked about stuff. Stuff that needed to be talked about. 

 

“Look i just wanted to say I’m sorry for anything I did to you back then. Ragnorok made me do it. I couldn’t say no to him.” Sanctum apologizes. 

 

“Hey it’s ok. I already forgave you. And I know Ragnorok made you do that stuff. I just blame R-Ragnorok for all of it.” Drift says. 

 

As they talk about simple stuff, Sanctum now knows that nobody even talks to Drift anymore. Sanctum knows that Dirfts friends left him because of Bright Bombers death. Dirft didn’t get sad from talking about it. He already accepted it.

 

“Hey it’s getting late. I think I gotta go home and get some rest.” Sanctum said. 

 

“Ok. Well drive safely. And p-please don’t feel afraid to come and s-see me. I actually enjoyed your c-company.” Drift said. 

 

“Ok I promise I’ll come back whenever I can. Also thanks for the food. It was good.” Sanctum said. As he was heading out, he can see Drift in the corner of his eye. Drift seemed sad. 

 

* * *

 

The last couple of weeks where fun for Drift. Sanctum would come over every other day and they would do stuff. They would go out and have some fun. Or something as simple as drinking a few beers and having pizza at Drifts place. Whatever they did, Drift was happy he has a friend now. He was happy that he has fun with him. Drift hasn’t felt that in a while. 

 

After coming from watching a movie, they both where tired and exhausted. They decided to drink some beers Drift had in his fridge. As they sat in the couch, they didn’t really talk. Sanctum found this as the perfect opportunity to tell Drift how he feels. 

 

“Drift.” Sanctum said.

 

“Yea” Drift replies as he takes another drink from his beer. 

 

“Come closer i need to tell you something.” Sanctum said. Drift slowly got closer and took another drink from his beer.

 

“Listen, I like you. A lot.” Sanctum said.

 

All Drift did was laugh. It wasn’t like a mean laugh it was like a joking laugh. 

 

“Stop playing around S-Sanctum. I’m tired.” Drift said while closing his eyes. Drift thinks Sanctum is joking. 

 

“Drift listen to me. I’m being serious. I have feelings for you.” Sanctum said. Drift then actually took him serious and looked him in the eye. 

 

“What do you mean your s-serious. Stop joking Sanctum. I know you don’t like me. Nobody would. So stop r-rubing it in.” Drift said. Sanctum was surprised with Drift. Does Drift really have that low of self-esteem. 

 

“Drift. I’m not joking. I really do like you. Sanctum tried to get to Drift. 

 

“Are you f-fucking serious Sanctum. You really had to make fun of m-me. Don’t fucking play stupid. I’m not dumb. I know what p-people think when they look at me. I know what you t-think when you look at me.” Drift said. Sanctum was taken back by Drifts words. Sanctum seen Drift get mad like this. 

 

“Drift I-“

 

“I’m a f-freak Sanctum. Just look at me. I have no l-leg. I only h-have one eye. I have so much scars. I have a stutter because of R-Ragnorok. I get scared of everything and everyone. Your the only one I can trust. Your my only friend Sanctum. It hurts when you make fun of me.” Drift said while looking at the ground. Tears start to form in his eyes. Drift slowly takes off his shirt and Sanctum is shocked to see what he sees. 

 

Scars. It’s all over Drift. Ragnoroks name is all over his body. Literally. Knife wounds. Beat downs. You can see it all over him. All of it makes Sanctum feel bad. 

 

“When Ragorok kept you captive, you never gave up. Even though there was no way of you escaping, you never gave up. You never lost hope Drift. Your strong. And that’s what I admire about you. Even though I did some horrible stuff to you, you still forgave me. I don’t know how you did but you did. You put other before you. You have a soft heart and a kind one too. Your fun to be around and your a good person. I’m so glad you wanted me back and to be your friend means everything to me. I... I.... I love you Drift.” Sanctum said. Drift just looked up at him and slowly brought up a smile. 

 

“T-thank you Sanctum. I think I r-really needed that.” Drift said while tears fell off his face. 

 

Sanctum slowy brought his face into Drifts and kissed him. Drift kissed back. 

 

Sanctum pushed Drift down into the couch and kissed him again. He gave small pecks all over his body. Starting from his neck. He kissed his body and didn’t care about any of the scars he had. He went down and slowly took off his jeans. Dirft kinda hesitated but Sanctum reassures him that it’ll be fine. Dirft never felt this kind of touch from anybody before. He never had a lover. 

 

Sanctum then took Drift to his mouth. And goddamn it was hot. Drift never thought it’ll feel this good. As Sanctum was sucking him off, he was touching himself at the same time. He knew Drift wasn’t ready for sex.

 

As Drift finally cums, he moans and archs his back. At the same time Sanctum cums also. Sanctum cleans up yet mess and brings Drift back to his bed. Drift was already tired. 

 

Sanctum took off his clothes except for his boxers and slept with Drift. Drift didn’t mind since he was also in his boxers. For once in his life, Drift got to sleep next to someone he loves. It felt nice. 

 

.

.

.

 

Rage fills Ragnorok up when he sees Sanctum and Drift sleeping with each other.

“Let’s see if Sanctum will still love Drift after what I’m going to do with him.” Ragnorok whispered to himself. He knew it wasn’t a good time to attack but he’ll get his revenge soon. He laughs as he walks away.....

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bwahahaha I hurt drift too much...... and I feel bad now😔


End file.
